In an existing IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) architecture of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), most application services may be provided by an Application Server (AS). Provision of an application service for a user session may be performed using a type of AS and may be determined dependent upon an initial Filter Criteria (iFC) in a user service profile.
In the related art, a Cx interface is set between a Serving Call Session Control Function (S-CSCF) and a Home Subscriber Server (HSS).
The concept of IMS communication Service Identifier (SID) in an IMS domain, defines application demands and a basic architecture for the SID. An important factor for using the SID is to identify each separate service.
In the related art, a network entity that uses the IMS communication service identifier cannot acquire any IMS communication service identifier and further cannot perform corresponding operations dependent upon the IMS communication service identifier.